Def is not the Only Pain
by crystalbleach208
Summary: Tenshi Kōri grew up happier than any other person. Until her entire family was murdered because of her. What will happen when she arrives at Cross Academy with only the memories of what happened to them. How will she handle this knew life when she can't even hear a sound? Aidou x OFC. Discontinued until rewritten.
1. Prolog

**This is my new story, it's Aidou x OFC. Please Enjoy.**

**Prolog**

I gave my mom a hug, then headed towards the park. I ran all the way there. My friend had said that he had a present for me, a belated birthday gift is what he called it. The park wasn't that far away, but it took a lot out of me to get there. I sat down on one of the old swings and waited. after about ten minutes I saw him running in my direction. I fell over laughing as I saw his tired face. His golden hair was a little messy from running and his eyes were slightly closed. I took his hand and dragged him to the swings. This had been the first place we had met.

"So, what do you have for me?" I asked still laughing

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise." he said smiling. I closed my eyes and waited. I felt him move my hair to the side. Then I felt him clip something around my neck. "OK, you can open now."

When I opened my eyes and looked down I saw a beautiful light blue glass heart on a light blue string. I looked up shocked. "It's beautiful." I said quietly. It cam down to about were my neck stopped. I got up and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much." I whispered kissing his cheek. When I backed away I saw a deep blush on his cheeks. I took his hand and pulled him to a nearby field.

"I want to show you something." I let go of his hand and backed away. This had been The happiest part of my life. Little did I know, that my entire world was about to be completely flipped upside down.

**OK, I know it was short, but hey. Please review, follow, and favorite. I'll post the next chapter asap. CB, out! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Disciplinary Member

**Hello, sorry for the short prolog...I didn't know how else to open the story. Well...I've been trying to find a beta because I suck at anything that involves English, Unless it's singing. I can do that perfectly fine. I AM A PROUD SECOND SOPRANO/ALTO! Well any way, here's the chap.  
**

**Chapter 1: The New Disciplinary Member**

_**Tenshi Kōri**_

I sat in my room and waited. Yukki said she was going to come and get me when it was time for he switch off between the day class and the night class. I watched the door to my room waiting patiently. Suddenly my door opened and I saw Zero step into my room. He walked over and moved his hands to make signs.

_Yukki's busy so she told me to get you for the switch. Are you ready?_ he asked

I pull on my Disciplinary armband and nod my head. We head out to the Moon Dorms and find Yukki having trouble keeping the day class students back. Zero walked over to his side and glared at all the girls and they fell silent. I walked over next to Yukki and did the same thing. Everyone shut up and backed away. Yukki gave me a hug to say thank you and I nodded a 'you're welcome'. That had been one thing Zero and I had in common, we could scare the crap out of everyone if we wanted. Kaname had brought me to this school about a week ago after he found out I was starving myself. When I first arrived, Zero had hated me because he thought I admired him like Yukki did. But he was wrong. Yes, I admired him, but not like Yukki. He had taken care of me ever since he found me sitting under a table in the house that used to be my family's. Now he was like a brother to me. I was seventeen now, but ten years ago my mom, dad, and brother were taken by an aristocrat vampire. I got the first package about a month after he took them. It had been my dads hand. It went on for nine and a half years. He had sent my mom and dad back to me in more pieces than my brother. The only people I really cared about were my brother, my two cousins and my childhood friend, even so, my parents didn't deserve to die like that. Kaname had found me under the table right after the last package had been sent, my brother's head. He had tried to get me to talk, but I couldn't. I couldn't even hear him. After a while I lost my hearing, Kaname thought it was because the vampire had put a seal on me to cause me further pain, and I agreed. I didn't remember any of my childhood, that was because I had asked Kaname to erase my memories so I could start fresh.

I always wore a black bronze locket with white crystals set on the front in the form of a rose. It came down to just below my breasts, and it held a picture of my brother. It used to hold a picture of my two cousins standing next to each other, but I took it out before I lost my memories. I didn't want to remember them because they had been killed by a pure blood vampire. I also hand a light blue crystal heart on a light blue string. It had started becoming a darker blue ever since I got here, it was almost sapphire, my birth month gemstone. This necklace came down to the bottom of my throat.

Yukki tapped my shoulder and signed that the classes would be switching in a minute. She showed me what to do when they came out. I saw the doors begin to open so I spread out my arms as an extra barricade beside my "evil" aura. When I saw the night class I began to tense up. It may have been ten years ago, but the vampire had left my with a reminder. There was a long cut on the back of my neck that was covered by my hair. I was tense around all vampires, even Kaname. I looked over at Yukki and she was pointing behind me. I turned around to see Kaneme and the night class. I gave a small bow and smiled waving. Kaname walked over and moved his hands.

_How do you like it here? I hope you're enjoying it, Tenshi._

_I'm doing alright. It's going to be hard to learn when I can't hear, but I'll survive. _ I signed back. I saw him smiling and then I noticed a blond kid with electric blue eyes trying to talk to me. He must not know that I'm def. Kaname must have seen my face trying to understand what he was saying so he turned around and talked to him. There were a few people I could lip read, but this new guy was not one of them. When Kaname finished talking to him the blond looked back at me and did a double take. His bright smile slowly fell down as he looked at my blue necklace. Kaname waved good-bye to me and Yukking then walked off with the night class in tow. I saw a guy with orange hair pull the blond along with him to their class room. I felt myself chuckle at the site. When they were gone Yukki showed me my patrol rout. Headmaster Cross Had helped me train my senses so when there were things moving nearby, instead of hearing, I could just sense it. He had also given my a sword that I could seal in my locket. After I was done patrolling, I headed to the main building were I was staying. I took a short shower and went to bed.

XXX

Aidou

All through class I didn't pay attention. That girl, she looked so much like _her. _There was only one person who could have that necklace, and she had disappeared. We had grown up together, but my family had to move so I could start at Cross Academy when I was ten. The day we were going to leave, we went to stop by her house. There was a cut on the back of her neck and she sat on the floor in the middle of the torn up living room. We spent the day with her then left because my family thought she would be alright, but I had disagreed.

When we got back to the dorm I went strait to bed. I put on my pajamas and climbed under the covers. When I heard the door open I closed my eyes. The only person who would know I was awake would be Akatsuki, but he knew to leave me alone right now. I needed to find out more about her, but I didn't know how. When I fell asleep I dreamed about the day I gave her the necklace, when we were on the swings laughing with out a care in the world. In the same spot that changed our lives forever.

**Well? How did you like it? Please comment, like, and follow. I'll post the chapters when I can but I can't make promises. Until next time, CB, out! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Night

**I'm so tired...well I finally have a beta! I'll tell you who iin then next chapter.**

Chapter 2: The First Night

I looked up at my ceiling as the sun began to set. How could she not remember me? We had done everything together, and we never kept secrets. I remembered how she looked back when we were kids, she had matured so much...it was sad to know that she lost her hearing. If she could hear my voice, I'm sure she would remember. But I didn't know how I could get her hearing back. I hadn't slept a single minute since I came back from class, my mind was to crowded. I stood up and pulled on a robe, then I opened my door and quietly walked down to Kaname's room. I hesitated before I knocked quietly on his door.

"Come in Hanabusa." he said. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I walked inside. Kaname was sitting with his back facing the door looking at papers. "What do you need?" he said turning around

"Um...it's about the new girl..." I said muttering a little bit

"Tenshi Kori?" he asked

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"I want to know what happened to her."

"It's simple, her family was murdered by an aristocrat. she asked me to erase all her memories so she could start all over. But the power the vampire had was to seal things so they couldn't be changed. That's why she can't hear. That's also why she can't forget her family. He sealed the memories. She said that her extended family was killed as well, but by a pure blood."

"Wait, the only family that that's happened to was-"

"I know, and she knew. But she chose to forget. She also said she wanted to forget her best friend, even though he meant the world to her."

"She really said that?" i asked softly looking at my feet

"Hanabusa, why are so interested in this girl"

"Lord Kaname, I'm sure you already know that." I said looking right into his eyes.

"I guess you know me better than I thought. Well is that all?" he asked

"Yes." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait." I head Kaname say. "Were you the one who gave her the necklace, it turns more sapphire when ever your near her."

"Yes, I gave her the necklace." then I walked out the door.

XXX

I walked to class completely energized while I dragged an exhausted Yukki to class. Yukki had talked to the head master, and it was decided that I would sit next to her so she could help me with my studies and I could help her stay awake. The teacher waved me over and i stood in front of the class. I wrote my name on the board, then turned around and smiled. I looked at the teacher and he singed that I could go sit next to Yukki now. I could tell when I got there that the teacher was explaining that I couldn't hear. I looked around to find Zero, but my 'brother' wasn't there. Class went by quite fast and soon enough it was time for the switch. I ran towards the moon dorms. I found things the same as yesterday. Zero's side silent, Yukki's side out of control. I don't know why but I walked over to Yukki and gave the girls a glare that would even put Zero to shame. I could tell that everyone in an instant shut up. I walked over to Zero and punched him in the side. When he looked at me I could tell he yelled "What was that for?"

I sighed and signed '_Why weren't you at class today?_'

_'I was busy'_

_'More important than class?'_

_'Yes...'_

I sighed again, then punched him in the side, harder this time. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped slapping the hand away while jumping back. When I saw who it was, I bowed in an apology.

XXX

She still slapped hard. I waved my hands and said I was sorry. Then she bowed an apology. When she stood I signed '_It's alright, I shouldn't have startled you.' _I saw her eye's widen, which made me chuckle. I looked over at Kaname and he nodded. '_Can I talk to you in private?' _I signed again.

XXX

I nodded and he took my hand dragging me away from everyone else. He walked into the forest and looked around seeing if anyone was there, then he turned back to me.

_'I got permission from Lord Kaname and Headmaster Cross. But I need your's to, may I please drink your blood, I want to know more about you and since you can't remember some of these things I figured that your blood might show me.'_

_'I though only people who are really close can see memories.'_

_'I still want to try. But you don't have to, if you don't want to.'_

I gave a slight nod, for some reason I felt like I could trust him...a feeling that I had forgotten along with the rest of my memories. Hanabusa walked forward and gently put his hand on my cheek, I knew what he wanted me to do. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. I felt him hold on to my neck right over the scar, and then I felt him lick my neck tenderly. Then I felt him pierce my skin with his fangs, this was no were close to how I got the scar, this was much more soft and caring.

XXX

I knew it was her the moment I felt the scar, but I needed to be positive. I sunk my fangs into her neck and I felt her tremble, pour girl, she had forgotten everything about me, about us. Her blood still tasted like it did back then, like warm chocolate and caramel, her favorite candy. That's when I began to see her memories that she had forgotten. I saw us swing on the swings, then we jumped off when we all the way at the top. Being a vampire I landed so that the impact didn't hurt. She just slowly floated down. And then I saw the day I gave her the necklace, and the day I found out about her most precious secret. I detached my fangs, but not before seeing one last memory, a memory of her family that was killed by the pure blood.

I licked the wound closed, it healed instantly, and kept my head on her shoulder.

"I finally found you, after all these years, my little angle. I was right, about you and your cousin." I whispered

**Well? Oh, and incase you didn't know, the italics are when there is sign language, unless said otherwise. Please comment but anyway...CB, out! ;D**


	4. Chapter 3: Remember Me, Your Cousin

**OK, here's the next chapter! And I would like to give a giant thanks to my beta, Alliana2312. You are amazing! Well read the story and enjoy you guys, you're awesome.**

Chapter 3: Remember Me, Your Cousin

Tenshi POV

I walked down the path holding my hand to my neck where Hanabusa-senpai had bit me. When I came to headmasters office I opened the door and walked in. I was still looking towards the floor but I could still see him sign,

_'Hang on one second, I'll call Yukki-san to help you clean and dress the marks.'_ I nodded, then Yukki-san cam and dragged me to the bathroom. Hanabusa-senpai had not taken that much blood but he insisted on carrying me at least to the path. Yukki-san came and dragged me to the bathroom. when she wet down a washcloth her lips started moving, she was one of the few people I could lip read.

_'You know, I had to do this with Zero four years ago when he was attacked, and his family killed, by a pure blood. You seem like the only one he'll get closed to, he considers you like a sister.'_

Attacked by a pure blood? I clutched my head as I remembered where I stuck the pictures of my cousins. Yukki-san was standing back a little bit in shock. I was in my day class skirt and a tank top with a little blood on it, but I didn't care. I ran out of the bathroom and towards my room, I passed Zero on the way but it didn't matter. When I got to my room I went to my closet and pulled one of the boards away. I felt around in the small space till I felt a little piece of paper a pulled it out. I blew the dust off of the photo so I could see it more clearly, it was the same shape and size as my locket, this was the photo I chose to forget about. I felt tears begin to stream down my face as I fell to my knees. I was still wearing the locket and my necklace, I never took them off. I felt vibrations like someone was running into my room. I saw Yukki-san kneel in front of my but I kept staring at the picture. It had been taken shortly before my family was taken, but he still had the same look about him. She took the picture out of my hand and looked at it, I saw the shock in her face as she looked at the two twin brothers smiling at the camera. I clutched my Head as I tried to remember the memories. I quickly signed to Yukki

_'Get Kaname-sama'_

She handed the picture to Zero than ran out of the room. He looked at the picture shocked. I fell to my side, my head hurt so much, I was trying to remember exactly what it was. Zero picked me up and set me gently on the bed. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face but before he could pull away I grabbed his hand in mine. I though he was dead. I could remember that much. I saw Kaname and Yukki rush into the room. I rolled over and signed

_'I want to remember the rest of my family again.'_

It looked like sighed, then he signed _'I'll do the best I can.' _I saw him say something to Zero, and with a scowl he backed off. Kaname kneeled down next to me and held his hand over my face. I saw a purple glow and I began to flail a little bit. Zero came over and pinned my hands down while the memories of my family came back. I felt sweat all over my body, I closed by eyes to try to block out the pain. When the pain stopped I slowly opened my eyes. I could remember everything now. I rolled over and took Zero's hand in mine. I was so happy. out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaname say something then Yukki sweat dropped. Then she dragged him out of the room. I slowly sat up with the help of Zero. I slowly signed

_'Zero-kun, I thought you were dead. I heard that the entire family had been killed. And it was so closed to after my parents were fully dead to my knowledge..."_

Then he signed back _'I heard the same thing when your family was taken. I always used to hang out with your brother while you hung out with mine. My father's sister, your mother, always bugged us to come over. I see you took off more from your father that your mother. You have her eyes though.' _he said smiling.

He was right, my eyes were the lilac color of his family, while my hair was mostly black. My eyes were the same as Zero's, except by being a girl my eyelashes were different. They were long and full and often made other girls jealous. my eye brows were a midnight black just like my hair. My hair also had silver streaks here and there at the tips and my bands were silver and the shaded back into black to flow with the rest of my hair. My lips were a natural shade of maroon which I got from my father, while their fullness came from my mother. I stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. he picked me up and spun me around before setting me back down.

_'You should rest, take tomorrow off from school, I'll come and get you when it's time for changeover.' _he signed. He walked out and shut the door behind him. Then I lied down and fell asleep, it had been a long day.

Zero POV

This was bad, if she was starting to remember everything about her past and didn't remember why she really did it in the first place? She was going to be way to vulnerable. I had my suspicions when I saw her but now that I knew for sure, I had to warn the headmaster. The more she remembered the closer she would get to realizing how special she really was. I knew she had a vampire friend when she was little and that he was in the night class, and as much as I hated to do it, I needed to ask the headmaster to transfer her to the night class for her protection. I would have to tell him about the simple things and then let him decide. But know one could know her true identity.

**That's a wrap! Please review, follow, and like. CB, out! ;D**


	5. Chapter 4: The Moon Dorm

**Here's chapter four. Please, read, comment,like, and follow. Thanks guys!**

Chapter 4: The Moon Dorm

Zero

"She needs to stay with Kaname! If she doesn't, then it will be more likely that she will get attacked!" I yelled

"I understand, but you said it yourself, she hasn't shown any signs of her powers coming back." the head master said

"Why don't we wait and see, if her powers begin to emerge then we will transfer her. If not then she will stay in the Day Class." Kaname stated appearing out of no were. Stupid show-off...

"Sadly, I agree with the pure blood. If you won't transfer her right away then I'll agree to that." I said

"OK, Zero, you can keep an eye on her, you are her cousin so why not get to know her. No matter what she will have to remember everything again, but even if she doesn't, if what you say is true she _will _be targeted again once they find her." the Chairman said seriously. When this 'meeting' was dismissed I went to go check on her. It was time for change over. It was a good thing she was a prefect, she could glare better than I could. And if she knew how to use her voice I'm sure she would be even more scary. She even punched me when I didn't come to school the other day, and it hurt. When I got to her room I heard crying. And her door was locked.

"Damn it."

XXX

Tenshi

I missed my brother. I missed Ichiru. I missed my friend I couldn't remember. I missed everyone in my life that was now gone. My brother cousin, and friend all had one thing in common. When I was hiding and upset, they would come and find me. And when they did they would find out what was wrong, then they would give me a finger poke. That single little gesture always made me feel better. I heard a knock on my door. I slowly stood up and unlocked the door. When I opened the door I saw Zero.

I wiped my eyes and sat back down on my bed.

_'What's wrong?' _ he signed

_'I miss them so much, Zero-kun. I can't take it anymore. I want to see them again! How can I continue this way when I can't even remember why I did it?!'_ I signed. I curled up into a ball and then I felt a wired sensation on my back.

XXX

Zero

I saw her twitch. Then I smelled the blood. She was wearing a strapless shirt so I could clearly see the two perfectly vertical cuts that had appeared on her back right next to her shoulder bones. Crap. I picked her up in my arms and ran to the headmasters office. I kicked open the door. The headmaster looked up and saw her in my arms. She need to transfer, _now_.

"Do you want her to die?"

"NO! That's why I'm here. The bleeding is why I'm here. Her powers are beginning to appear. Any vampire within a mile radius will know that she's here as soon as she realizes her powers!" I yelled. I heard Yukki come into the room.

"Yukki, go get Kaname." The headmaster said. I heard her run out the door. Tenshi had passed out, so I laid her down on the couch. After a minute Yukki and Kaname ran into the room.

"Her powers are beginning to come back, she needs the protection of the vampires. As soon as she realizes what she is every vampire in a mile radius will know. The sent will be that powerful for at least and hour. She will be every vampires target until it fades." I said

"OK, I'll take her there right away if that's alright with you Kiryu-san. Can you and Yukki bring her things?" Kaname said taking Tenshi into his arms.

"Yes, we'll be there in about an hour. Aside from the picture, is there anything else she hid from herself that you know of?" I asked

"Yes, there is one thing. It was a sapphire and silver ring with the crest of the family etched in silver on the back of the sapphire. I believe that she put it in a small black velvet box in the corner of the same place she hid the picture." He said. Then he walked out of the room. I dragged Yukki to Tenshi's room to gather her things. Yukki began to pack her cloths while I searched for the ring. When I found the box I slightly dusted it off. When I opened the box, I saw the ring in the box. It was the same one Ichiru and I gave her for her sixth birthday. A year before she got the necklace from her mystery friend. I had talked to Kaname and asked if anyone knew who her mystery friend was. He had told me that no one knew, except that her friend had admitted to him who he was. And obviously the headmaster knew as well. So only four people knew, the fourth person was Tenshi, and her memory was buried deep in her mind.

XXX

Tenshi

I woke up on a bed. I sat up slowly but when I noticed my situation I pulled the covers over my chest. I wast wearing anything over my torso except bandages. I saw a tank top at the foot of my bed so I grabbed it and slid it over my head. I heard a knock on my door and then Kaname walked in. When he reached the edge of my bed he explained where I was.

_'You're in the Moon Dorm. The headmaster has decided that you should transfer to the Night Class for your protection. Things from your past have begun to reemerge, so we decided it was for the best, I hope you don't mind' _he signed smiling.

_'If it's for the best, then I don't mind.'_ I signed back happily.

XXX

Hanabusa

It had been her blood. I'd recognize it any were. When we got back to the dorm I went strait to Kaname's room.

"Come in." he said after I knocked

I closed the door and turned around to face him. "Why do I smell her blood?" I asked

"I assume you know about what she is."

"Yes, but why do I smell her blood?"

"You smell her blood because her powers reemerged. She transfer to the night class as well for protection. Yukki and Zero already brought her stuff and put it away like she had it in her previous room." he said. I looked down at the ground.

"Can I go see her?"

"Possibly, I have some questions. You smelled her blood, yet you did not go to it. Why?" he asked

I sighed. "When we were kids, we would always go to this abandoned park. It was surrounded by trees and we always went there everyday. There were two times we went each day. We would go there from ten pm to two am, then we would do ten am to two pm. We did it that way so we would each get up in the middle of our 'sleeping time' and sneak out to see each other. Once a day I guess you could say we had an 'exchange'. She would give me a little blood and then she would absorb some ice that I made. We started this when we were four, it was when she began to control her power, and I began to crave blood as well as control my power. We kept our friendship secret, but one day we were found during an exchange. This was the day after I gave her the necklace. Shortly after that my family was ordered to move. Then on shortly after that order, her family was taken. If you look on her left index finger you should find a light scar. I used to puncture her finger with my fangs, then I would take a few drops of blood, that had been enough for me." I said

"If all this is true, then you may go and see her."

"Thank you Kaname-sama." I bowed then took off towards her room feeling happier than ever.

**That's a wrap, thanks for reading guys. And thank you Alliana for being my wonderful beta! CB, out! ;D**


	6. Author's Note

**OK, I have a question for my readers, I want to turn DINTOP into a trilogy. But, I want to know if you will read it. I'll probably put up a vote but send me a pm for questions or your answer. I'll updated the next chap soon! CB, out! ;D**


	7. Chapter 5: The Grand Pianist Angle

**HELLO! Sorry if I'm a little late updating...but here it is!**

Chapter 5: The Grand Pianist Angle

Hanabusa

It had been two weeks since Tenshi had joined the Night Class. The Day Class girls were jealous and the guys were staring at Tenshi's breasts and ass. That pissed me off. As soon as she joined the Night Class she received a lot more attention from the Day Class. She was allowed to have a few days off at first to get used to the time change. She still helped hold back the Day Class When we went to school, than after we were past she would race to class and catch up with us.

I walked around and wondered where she was. She seemed to be more quiet lately. I mean quiet as in not moving her hands or chuckling. I missed hearing her actually left. As soon as I found out who did this to her, they were dead. She hid it well, but I still caught the scar on the back of her neck. That's when I heard it. I ran through the moon dorms till I found the room with the grand piano in it. There she was siting there. I had only barely heard it. She had play a little scale, a scale she used to play before she did _that_ song. I got to the room right as she started playing. She was facing away from the door and had her long black hair, it was down to her lower back now, hanging over her shoulder so I could see part of the scar. I leaned on the door frame and listened.

Even after all these years she could still play it, and without hearing as well, amazing. I could feel the rest of the Night Class gathering behind me, they were trying to get a better look. The River Flows In You. She always played it when we were kids. She even sang along, but since she couldn't hear, and she didn't remember, she wasn't singing now. She had a beautiful voice when we were little. Her fingers flew across the keys playing the song without a single error. When she finished everyone had left to give us privacy, the only other person there was Kaname-sama. She turned around and was shocked to find me.

'_That was beautiful _I signed.

_'I didn't know you were there, it's kind of sad that I can't hear it. I saw the music and I remembered playing it for my friend when we were little.'_ she signed. Then Takuma ran into the room looking scared as hell.

"My grandfathers coming, tonight." He said

"What?!" I yelled

"He said he wanted to come and see me." he said

"Well this is interesting." Kaname mumbled, than he turned to Tenshi and signed _'I want you to stay in your room tonight unless you have me or Hanabusa accompanying you, if you want you can welcome Takuma's grandfather with us. It is your decision.'_

_'If it is alright with Takuma, I would like to be there. I may be human, but I know how much people respect some vampires' _she signed back. Kaname looked back at Takuma.

"She can if she wants, but I can not vouch her safety. It would be best if she stayed near you, Kaname." he said

"She may, she needs our protection. There for it would be best for her to stay close to me. Hanabusa, why don't you take Tenshi to Ruka so that she can find a nice dress, plus it's probably been a while since she's been able to dress some one up." Kaname said.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." I said. Then I took Tenshi's hand and dragged her to Ruka's room.

~x*^_^*x~

Tenshi

Hanabusa was dragging me down the hall to Ruka's room, I had read Kaname's lips, I was going to play Barbie, basically. Ruka was another person I could lip read, and I don't think I'm going to need my hands. So this should be easy. When we got to her room, that she shared with Rima, Hanabusa explained what was happening. Then I found out that Rima was going to dress me up as well. Right after Hanabusa left, we got started.

They pushed me towards a walk in closet it was decided that I would start by picking a dress, then they would pick out everything from there. And I couldn't complain. I looked around until my eyes fell upon a beautiful dress that was on Rima's side, which was a good thing considering I was a little shorter than her, 5'4, but my bust made up for the shortness. I was a proud L. Have you ever read or watch the anime Bleach with Rangiku? That was about how big my breast where. The only thing I didn't like about it was the attention, it had increased since I joined the Night Class and boys were trying to look up my skirt when I walked by, I could tell.

When I showed it to them they both agreed, but there was one problem, the thing was, Ruka's dresses were to long, while Rima's were to tight around my chest. Luckily, Rima was fine with the dress being fixed, in fact, she said I could have it. Classes had been canceled so we about five hours till it was show time. With vampric speed, Rima and Ruka had the dress fixed to my sized in a little less than an hour. When I tried it on, it fit perfectly. It was a jet black strapless dress that came down to my knees and poofed out a bit. It had a silver rose on the left side sown to a silver tie the went around my stomach and tied into a bow in the back. The top half was satin, then below the tie it was a layer of satin with multiple layers of see through cloth stacked on top of each other. The top layer had sparkles all over it, like stars in the night sky. It came with a silver shawl as well that I could use to cover up the slits on my back. Then Rima and Ruka pushed me into a chair in front of a mirror while they grabbed a pair of shoes. When they found a pair they were a beautiful black and silver pair of the strap high heels. I put them on while Ruka and Rima pulled out make-up.

They painted my nails and toe nails silver and black to match the out fit, then they put on silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Then they put on a dark maroon, almost black lipstick and a maroon blush. then we moved on to jewelry. I kept my normal necklaces on but a purple pink and bronze necklace was added as well. I had black and silver feathered earrings that almost came down to my shoulder and it was decided I wouldn't wear a bracelet. All of the set up took about three hours to do. Then after two and a half hours, Rima was done getting ready and Ruka was almost ready. Since I had to stay with Kaname, Rima walked me to his office. She knocked on the door and then we walked in, Rima bowed then left us alone. Kaname smiled and signed, _'You look beautiful, Tenshi.'_

_'Thank you, Kaname-sama.'_ I signed back. He motioned for me to sit on a chair while we waited. After about a half an hour we walked out of his office and down the hall. I stayed a couple of feet behind him as we walked down the stairs. It appeared that Takuma's grandfather had already appeared. And I felt sorry for Takuma, he looked pretty damn scary. When we reached the bottom, Kaname Started talking to this man. I spaced out when I began to hear a voice in the back of my head. _'Hana-kun, I need to go home now, I'm sorry we couldn't spend some more time together before you left.'_ a little girl said. Then I heard the sound of skin being cut, I felt my scar begin to tingle. Then I head another voice, the voice of the devil himself. _'Remember me little girl, we _will_ meet again.'_ it said. I was pulled out of my trance by Kaname lightly touching my arm. I gave him a smile to say I was alright. Then he signed,

_'Ichijo would like to talk to you in private, he's a member of the vampire council.'_

I smiled and gave a nod. Then Ichijo led me up the stairs and into an extra room. He closed the door and locked it. Then he walked over to me and put his hand over my heart. I saw him say a couple of words and then I felt a popping sensation in my ears. Then I experienced something I hadn't in a long time. I heard him speak, and it was the same voice from my head earlier. "It has been a long time little girl, I hope you still remember me." he smirked. I backed up but then I found myself in a corner.

"Stay away from me." I said as he started moving again.

"I don't think so, you see, I've been craving your blood, just not in that despicable human form that you sealed yourself into. So I thought that I would come and fix that so I could fill my craving." he said no right in front of me.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." I said starting to shake.

"I guess you got Kaname-sama to erase your memories. Shame, I guess I'll just have to bring those back." he said slipping off my shawl then lifting his hand to my head, before he could I felt a ripping sensation in my back as I covered my face with my hands and he skidded across the room. When I look through my fingers I saw a light mist on the floor and a red-eyed vampire smirking at me.

"HELP" I screamed. In an instant Ichijo was pinned up against a wall by a red-eyed Kaname and a red-eyed Hanabusa not far behind him.

"What did you do to her." Kaname growled

"I just brought her hearing back, I was going to bring back some of her memories to, but what happened was a lot better. My, her blood does smell as delicious as It did back then." he said as I felt a warm liquid begin to trickled down my back. both Kaname and Hanabusa looked back at me after thins comment, It was enough of a distraction to let Ichijo get out of Kaname's grasp and jump out the window.

~x*^_^*x~

Hanabusa

That sent, I hadn't smelled it for ten years, and it was powerful. Tenshi was curled into a ball with her hands covering most of her face wrapped up in something I hadn't seen in a long time. Her pure white feathered wings with the bottom feathers an icy blue. If she stretched them out they would span about eight feet. Kaname kneeled down in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Yes." she said. She actually spoke. "Kaname-sama, I want you to bring back the memory of my powers."

"OK." he put his hand over her eyes and then the purple ball of energy appeared. Her wings retracted into her back, and then she fell limp against the wall with her eyes closed. "Hanabusa, take her to her room to rest. I'll tell the Night Class that everything will be explained as one of the classes, if Tenshi-san wants it to be that way." he said. I gave a slight nod then picked her up in my arms with her head on my shoulder. I felt a bit of the leftover blood drip on to my shirt. Then I heard her mumble something incoherent, but then she said it again more clearly, and it made me stop.

"Hana-san..." she said. I smiled to my self. I hope she'll remember everything soon. She'll probably get a guard for the next couple nights,but everything would be explained tomorrow, except I already knew. Tenshi Kori, my little angle of ice...

**FIN. So? What did you think? Please like, follow, and reveiws would be amazing. But for now...CB,OUT! ;D**


	8. Chapter 6: A New Story

**Hey, sorry about not posting sooner. I was busy, well here's the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A New Story

Tenshi

I was walking around the grounds minding my own business and trying to figure out what to say to the class when _she_ showed up. That silver-haired bastard who killed Zero's family. God, what happened really sucked. I didn't even get a chance to defend myself.

"Hello, dear." she said

"What do want, Shizuka?" I asked

"This." then she jumped forward and bit into my neck, _hard__. _Damn it, they knew. I thought. The next thing I knew I was laying on a couch in Kaname's room. I felt that my wings were out so I sat up and stretched them out. When I saw them I jumped and yelled "What the hell?"

"I see you have woken up Tenshi-denka." Kaname said

"Kaname-san...I told you not to call me that."

"I say it now because you are the absolute pure blood 'angle'. You family was considered pure but that was because the purest 'angles' had gone extinct." he said

Then I remembered the stories. I stood up, and started walking to the door. "Come on, class is about to start, and I have to explain why I'm not a vampire... technically."

*~X_X~*

I sat on the desk in front of the class with my wings hanging on my back. Everyone was staring at them. Hanabusa was looking out the window having already seen them. Then I began to speak.

"I guess you could call me an 'angle'. Except we don't follow any 'higher power'. We are like vampires in the way that respect is set. Pure bloods rule over us and are considered royalty." Then I smiled. "A major difference though, is that our royalty have way more respect then a pure blood like Kaname-sama." I saw him flinch at the old suffix I used for him. I saw Takuma twitching slightly at something.

"What is it Takuma?" I asked

"You say the respect is exponentially more that between the two...why?"

"Simple. Angles have classes like vampires, except we have thirteen. The lowest level is M, which stands for the mass murderers. L represents the common murder of one or two people. K is for the thieves. J is for children and teenagers who commit crimes. I stands for prisoners or slaves. H stands for the poor people of our race. G is for the commoners. F is for the nobles. E is for the people of the court. D is for our regular army. C is for the people who protect the people of the court. B are the protectors of the royal family. A is the branches of the royal family. And AA is for the main branch of the royal family."

"But how is the royal family so much higher?"

"The worlds of angles and vampires are tightly linked. So you could call our scale and addition to yours. But here's the thing. A level M angle holds the same level of respect as a level B vampire." I let that sit there for a second as every one stared in shock, except for Hanabusa and Kaname.

Then Ruka asked "What level are you?" she asked almost sounding scared. I clenched for a minute thinking. Then Kaname said.

"Tell them the truth...Tenshi-denka." Crap...he just had to say it.

"The truth is...I used to be a level AA." I said quietly. That shocked everyone... especially Hanabusa.

"What do you mean by 'used to'?" Ruka asked again.

"Angles existed a long time before vampires. In fact...they created them." I held up my hand as people began to speak. "Angles are now known as a mix of vampire and angle, but that's not true. Vampires did not turn us, we turned them. The royal family had the ability to turn a human into a pure blood vampire. But eventually they royal family was wiped out and the next purest branch to over. But there was something we didn't know, when an angle is bitten by a pure blood vampire, the angle reverts to its purest state. A level AAA."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I am now a level AAA, and one of the strongest creatures in this world." I said. As I looked around every one was in complete shock, especially Hanabusa. He look terrified.

"Prove it." Rima said. "Proved that what you say is true."

"AAA angles are recognizable from their black wings tipped with a color. White wings are given to the rest of them." I said spreading out my black wings that still had the icy blue on the tips. "Now if you want me to prove the strength then let's go somewhere were we wont make a mess that people will see."

*~X_X~*

We were standing in a clearing in the middle of no were with Kaname and I standing in a ring of vampires.

"Hold nothing back." I said. Then we fought for about ten minutes. I kicked him into a couple of trees her and there but I focused on show my speed. I would flip over his head if he tried to grab me, or I would jump and fly if he tried to bring me down. The battle went on until the time was up. I stood there with out a scratch breathing normally while Kaname was panting a bit with some dirt on his face.

"Dose that prove everything to you guys?" I asked casually. they all nodded and we head back to the dorms.

*~X_X~*

I walked into my room and changed into a tight tank top and comfortable pajama pants. then I heard a knocking on my door. When I opened it I found Hanabusa. I let him in and closed the door. When I tuned around he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I was shocked. when he went to pull away because of my reaction I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing back. after a minute I felt him lick my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I gave him. Our tongues wrapped around each other as we continued kissing. When we pulled back for air I felt one of his fangs nick my lower lip. When it began to bleed he lean back in and licked the trail up to mouth where he gave me another soft kiss. When he pulled back he had his eyes closed. When he opened them he looked away. They were red.

"If your thirsty you should have said so." I pulled the strap of my bra and tank top down my arm and tilted my head to the side. "Drink my blood, I don't mind." I said quietly

"I shouldn't, you're royalty."

"Hanabusa...please don't call me that. I don't care, there's something between us that I don't fully understand yet. And I don't care what you are or what I am as long as it doesn't get in the way." I said. he leaned down and slowly licked my neck before biting down. It was the same side he first bit me on. It felt amazing as the first. "I love you Hanabusa."

"I love you to..." he said as I fell unconscious from exhaustion, stress, and the pleasure of Hanabusa being so close.

**~Fin.~**

**Well? Please tell me what you do and don't like. This was the first time I wrote a serious kiss scene, so please comment like, follow, and love. It makes me feel special, like chocolate melting in your mouth. Thanjs! CB...OUT! ;D**


	9. Author's NoteAgain

**I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I couldn't update this week. I was really busy again. I am also saying that there will be no update next week as it is my spring break and there are personal matters I need to think about before going back to school, PLUS, I'm kind of blocked on ideas for the story. Please someone review the last chapter as well, no reviews=low moral =crappy writing. Please PM me if you have any ideas, I will give you credit if you do, and if I use it you get extra credit. AND a reminder, please vote on the story pole, I need to know what I am going to work on next. Bye, and happy early Easter. CB...OUT! ;D**


	10. Another Author's Note

**I am ****_sooooo_**** sorry for not updating. School just finished, my brother graduated, I've been busy, and I have writers block...again. But for those of my readers that care, I made a facebook page so you guys can get special treats. Go to Crystalbleach208?fref=ts to like and follow for special previews and stuff like that.**

**CB...OUT! ;D ~~%~~(()**


	11. Chapter 7-Filler

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I'm thinking about putting this story up for adoption because I am going nowhere right now, but here's a short filler for entertainment. But for a while, this story will be temporarily discontinued.**

Chapter 7- Hip Hop Violin Dancer (Filler)

Tenshi

Aww damn it...why did I agree to this. Kaname thought it would be funny to do a show for the entire school, Mr. Cross agreed because he thought it would be a step towards making it possible for vampires and humans to live together. I was going to perform with my wings out.

~Flashback~

Aidou and I had just woken up after our night of 'fun'. We had gone downstairs and everyone was talking. Ruka in the middle. That's where the problem started.

"Ah, and here's our guest of honor." then she explained what that meant.

~End~

I had sound proofed my room, and now here I was practicing. They had given me a song call. Apparently Aidou had lost a bet, now we were both paying for it. This was a dub step and violin song. Me on violin, him on dub step. I had to dance while playing. I took out the black wooden violin and started practicing while I danced. I had already memorized the music. I danced around the room and played the instrument. I did this for an hour, then I went to Aidou's and crawled into his bed, this had started soon after that night not to long ago.

())~~%~~

A light dinging sound went threw the dorms signaling that we had to get up. It was the day of the show. We went down the stairs and to the kitchen then we had a glass a blood saturated water. Then we went and got ready. I put on a black strapless shirt that went down a couple inches past my hips. Then I put on black leggings and little black shoes with a bow on the front. Then we headed out. The stage was set up so we headed to the back. After people performed it was my turn. I started playing as I walked out to the middle of the stage. Then as the music picked up I began to dance, when ever it slowed down I would stop. When it hit the climax of the song I took off spinning across the stage. As the song came to an end I lifted out my arms.


	12. The Last Author's Note

**I'm sorry to announce that this story will not continue. I lost my way with this story. Although I will rewrite this story after I finish my 'Four Deadly Horsemen of the Apocalypse' series. I hope it will be ten times better than this crap I've been writing. I'll post a new author's note when I start it up again. Thank you for the support.**

~~%~~(()


End file.
